


I'm Not A Regular Mum, I'm A Cool Mum!

by Rainbow_star_tea



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Funny, Idols, idolverse, inspired by cool mum suho, sassy jongdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9766610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_star_tea/pseuds/Rainbow_star_tea
Summary: EXO just got back from one of their Chinese shoots where Suho referred to himself as mother... Trouble ensues.Inspired by the i am not a regular mum i am a cool mum Suho meme, and by Johnny's from NCT kink mention.





	

"Junmyun ge!" Tao wailed as all the members flopped down onto the couches, tired after another one of their Chinese shoots. 

"Why did you have to say your my mama again!" He pouted.

"Because I'm practically the mother of EXO at this point," Junmyun exclaimed, exasperatedly. 

"Junmyun, I'm older than you," Minseok said as he drifted off towards his bedroom.

 

"I know, but I feel very motherly," he emphasised. 

"But isn't that kinda awkward for one guy to say about a whole bunch of other guys, hyung," Sehun commented.

"But it's okay right? Because I'm not a regular mum, obviously I'm a cool mum!" Junmyun said enthusiastically, only earning groans all around as people tried to depart and escape from Junmyun, back to their own bedrooms.

"Come on guys! You all knew I was going to say that!"

"That's why we're trying to leave, before you say something else cringe worthy!" Baekhyun yelled back.

Only a few were still remaining in the living room when Jongdae found his way over to Junmyuns couch and started leaning all over him. Jongdae had his head on Junmyuns shoulder and was practically sitting on him before a deadly smirk started to appear on his kittenish lips. 

"Hey hyung, you know I never really thought of you as the kinky type," Jongdae said as his grin widened, Junmyun only partly paying attention to him at this point. "But I guess if the mummy/daddy thing if for you..." as Jongdae was finishing his sentence he leaped up, Junmyun right behind him as he desperately tried to run away, laughing himself to death of the mans quick reaction. 

"Kim Jongdae if you plan on living today, I suggest you take that back you pervert!"


End file.
